Know Your Stars: Krypto version
by mammal-mage
Summary: Reposted. The famous All That skich does the cast of Krypto the Superdog.
1. Krypto

Hey, everybody else is doing this to sertin shows. why not me about this show?

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Krypto, he is the animal counterpart to the superhero...The Tick._" said 'the voice'.

"Ah, no. I work for Superman, not The Tick." said Krypto.

"_Krypto, he eats his own dookies._"

Kyrpto then got confused, "What, no I don't!"

"_Krypto, he made Isis pregnet._"

"No I didn't, I would never steal Ace's wife." said Krypto sounding worried.(AU:this came from a running gag I did in a forum)

"_Krypto, he is the last dog of Namik_"

"Uh, I came from Krypton."

"_Krypto, he collects rainbow monkeys._"

"You know, I do have x-ray vision, I know where you are."

'The Voice' was starting to get worried, "Uh, _Now you know Krypto._"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do."

"That's it, I'm coming up." He then flys off screen. you hear 'the voice' getting beat up

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Their you go. Review away. And for the record, I don't own anything in this fic.


	2. Streaky

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..._" said 'the voice'. "_Streaky, he gave birth to a chicken._"

Streaky then got confused, "Uh, no I didn't."

"_Streaky, he made out with Delilah._"

"No I didn't," Streaky said in angrer "Why whould I steal Tusky's wife?"(another runing gag I do)

"Your stealing Tusky's wife?"

"NO!"

"_Streaky, he got his name because he shaves himself and runs around on a public beach till he got paid for it._"

"NO I DID NOT, I got it because of my stripes!"

"_Streaky, he gets ichy when people scrach their ankles._"

"That's it, I'm using my x-ray vision."

'The Voice' then got worried, then tried to close out very fast. "_Now you know Streaky_, uh bye." He tries to run away, but Streaky had finally got to him and got beat up.


	3. Kevin

Kevin "_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars_" said 'the voice', "_Kevin Whitney, he drinks from the toilet_"

"Uh, no I don't." said kevin in confusion.

"_Kevin Whitney, he wears his sister's underwear_"

"No I don't! Melliny doesn't even wear underwear, she wears diapers."

"So you wear diapers?"

"NO!"

"_Kevin Whitney, he has a crush on Andrea._"

Kevin started to sweat in worry, "Uh, noI don't"

"Yeah, so why are you sweating so much?"

"Because...it's really hot in here."

"Riight, _Kevin Whitney, he collects rainbow monkeys._"

"No I don't. And didn't you use that one on Krypto already."

"I'm aloud to do that so shut up." said 'the voice' being paranoid, "_Kevin Whitney, he stole Ben's watch, turned into that fishy thing, went into the girls bathroom, and gave everyone a good scare._"

"That was you?" said Andrea off screen, then she threw something at Kevin.

"Ow" said Kevin, "How did you know that anyways?" asked Kevin to 'the voice'.

"I read your diary."

"WHAT! How did you get my diary?"

"_Now you know, Kevin Whitney._"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do. and thank god you don't have x-ray vision." the screen then moves away from Kevin.

"Hey come back here! I don't wear diapers, I don't drink from the toilet, hello, hello..."


	4. Ace

5

4

3

2

Ace

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" said 'the voice' "_Ace, his power is that his chest can see the future._"

"Uh, no it isn't. I don't have any powers." said Ace in confusion.

"_Ace, he likes to make out with Collien._"

Just then, Isis came on stage. "How dare you" she said as she smacked Ace really hard. She then left.

"All I did was told her the time!" Ace yelled to his wife.

"_Ace, he cried when he saw 'The Grinch'._"

"I never saw that movie!" Ace said in anger.

"_Ace, he got one of those 'Strawberry Shortcake' horses pregnet._"

Ace was starting to pull his collar in worrie "Uh, no I didn't."

"_Ace, he peed in Batman's car_."

"I was two months old at the time."

"Wait, that actual happened?"

Ace just noded.

"Okay. _Now you know Ace_"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." the camera moves away from Ace.

"Hey come back here!"


	5. Ignatius

Sorry it took so long. I know I said I'd do the Dogstars next, but I couldn't think of any for bulldog, so I'm going to do some of the villains.

5

4

3

2

_"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars,"_ said 'The Voice' _"Ignatius...His owner is the famous super villain...The Toilenator."_

"What?" said Ignatius "No, my owner's Lex Luthor."

_"Ignatius...His head's shaped like a box."_

"Are you blind," shouted Ignatius "My head is round."

_"Ignatius...He stole Dojo's_(the dragon from Xiaolin Showdown) _girlfriend."_

"Yeah, I knock her up pretty..." Ignatius stop to realize what he was saying "I mean, I don't know what your talking about!"

_"Ignatius...He's really a frog, who glued his cane to his butt."_

"NO I'M NOT! I'm 100 Ignuana, and this is my real tail!" Ignatius said, point to his tail.

_"Ignatius...He's really Krypto's sister's husband's, brother's, uncle's, aunt's, grandpa's, son's, roommate."_

"No, I'm not Krypto's husband's, father's, whatever you just said." Ignatius said half confused.

_Ignatius...He doesn't know, that I'm really his mother."_

"How can you be my mother, YOUR A MAN FOR PEAT SAKES!"

"That's no way to talk to your mother. I told you them dragon girls would give you bad habbits, know go to your room."

"But, your not my..."

"Now, Iggypoo."

"Whatever."

_"Now you know, Ignatius...My box headed baby boy."_

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!"


	6. Bulldog

First off, I'll like to thank Nightw02 for these ideas. Start the fic.

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" Said 'the Voice' "_Bull Dog... he still sleeps with a pacifer._"

"Uh, no I don't." replied Bulldog.

"_Bull Dog ... he always cheats at poker._"

"You got that wrong. It's PAW POOCH that cheats at poker."

"_Bull Dog ... he competes in the "Running of the Bulls" festival in Spain every year he gets the chance._"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Bull Dog ... he uses Barbie dolls to practice pick-up lines he wants to use on Brainy Barker._

"No I don't, I use a Hello Kitty! Wait, that didn't came out right."

"_Bull Dog ... he moonlights between the Dog Stars and the Road Rovers._"

"The who Rovers?"

"_Bull Dog ... he's actually the illegitmate great grandson of Mickey Mouse's dog, Pluto's arch-rival Butch the Bulldog._"

"Okay, I don't know what 'illegitmate' means, but I do know I'm NOT related to that guy!"

"_Bull Dog...he got banned from Acme Acres for harrassing Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Penelope AND Furrball too often._"

"I never chased cats. Okay, I chased Snooky, but that for a whole deferent reason."

"_Bull Dog...he spiked the punch at a Cartoon Network super-heroes' New Years' Eve party and instigated a brawl between Inuyasha and Naruto just for laughs._"

"THAT WAS DON PATCH WHO SPIKED THE PUNCH, NOT ME!"

"Now you know, _Bull Dog._"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." The camera moves away from Bulldog.

"Come back here you Bloomen voice."


	7. TailTerrier

I would like to thank Nightw02 for these ideas.

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars,_" said 'The Voice' "_Tail-Terrier...he loves secrectly using his tail to perform the old "slittering snake" joke on Bull Dog._"

"No I don't. Waht's with this rucas?" said Tail-Terrier."

"_Tail-Terrier...his favorite video games are the Sly Cooper games because he has a crush on Carmelita Fox_"

Tail-Terrier started to look worried. "Uh, no I don't."

"_Tail-Terrier...he's been secretly dating Nikki._"

"Are you nuttier then a ground squirrel? I'm an adult dog and she's just a kitten...well, half-kitten, but you get the idea. Also, you think I want to risk Ace and Isis getting mad me for going after their daughter?"

"_Tail-Terrier...He made Fifi La Fume pregnet._"

"Now why would I do that? I'm an american, she's french, it'll NEVER work out."

"_Tail-Terrier...He stole Strech-Mutt's powers._"

"How is that possible? I had my powers sense birth, much longer then when Buddy became a superhero."

"Now you know, _Tail-Terrier._"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." The camera moves away.

"Come back here you little varmet."


	8. Hotdog

I would(again) like to thank Nightw2 for these.

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" echoed 'The Voice' "_Hot Dog...he gets his powers from eating mega-doses of chili peppers, baked beans, hot mustard and tobasco sauce._"

"Who do you think I am, the fat kid from Jimmy Neutron?" asked Hotdog "My powers are natural."

"_Hot Dog ... he's the president of the Chilly Willy fan club._"

"Chilly who?"

"_Hot Dog ... he's addicted to hot fudge sundaes._"

"No, I'm addicted to hotdogs."

"_Hot Dog ... he's the pet of Firestar._"

"Wrong dog you clown!"

"_Hot Dog ... He deliberately starts super-hero bar fights whenever he gets too bored in his off-hours._"

"That's Fu Dog who starts fights, not me!"

"_Hot Dog ... he once snuck into a public rest room welded Mechanikat to a toliet seat._"

"Wait, how did you figure that out?"

"_Hot Dog ... he once gave King Kong a hot foot and let Krypto take the blame._"

"What are talking about, I've never been to New York."

"_Hot Dog ... he once had a short-lived love affair with Dragon._"(from the "Shrek" movies)

"WHAT, are you calling my girlfriend a dragon! That's it your going down."

"You can't do anything to me."

"Krypto and Streaky did."

"They had X-ray vision, you don't."

"Oh yeah?" Hot then starts rapid firing.

"Nope, miss me."

He starts firing agian.

"Nope, still fine."

He fires a third time.

"Well, Now you know, _Hotdog._"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"Yes they do."

"Come back here." he starts firing again.


	9. MammothMutt

I would like to thank Nightw2 for the suggestions.

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" said 'The Voice' "_Mammoth-Mutt ... she gets her name because she loves pretending she's a wooly mammoth._"

"No," said Mammoth-Mutt "It's because I can change my size."

"_Mammoth-Mutt ...she is actually the Chihuahua from "Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico" with a dye job._"

"Wait, how did you figure that out?"

"_Mammoth-Mutt ... she secretly works as a "giant parade balloon substitute" every Thanksgiving._"

"Only once!"

"_Mammoth-Mutt ... she and Nova_(from "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!") _often fight over the same male dogs AND male monkeys._"

"Me and a monkey? That's gross beyond beleaf! Who do I look like, Brandy Harringtin?"

"_Mammoth-Mutt ... she was once the pet of Apache Chief._(from "the Superfriends")"

"No, I don't have an owner."

"_Mammoth-Mutt ... she is secretly the daughter of Tito and Georgette._(from "Oliver and Company")"

"Uh, who are talking about?"

"_Mammoth-Mutt ... when she thinks nobody's looking, she likes to eat liver and chili-pepper flavored CAT food._"

"No I don't!"

"_Mammoth-Mutt ... she once sat out three Krypto episodes in a row because she was recovering from an off-screen beating Rita_(from "Animaniacs") _gave her when she was making a pass at Runt._"

"No way, I'll never steal her husband."

"_Mammoth-Mutt ... she once auditioned for the Rufus role on "Kim Possible"._"

"What makes you think I'll go that low."

"_Mammoth-Mutt ... she is the ex-wife of Juniper Lee's canine advisor, Monroe._"

"What? He's just my annoying, half-brother, why I would I marry him in the first place?"

"_Mammoth-Mutt ... Momo_(from Avatar) _is the father of her puppies._"

"Hey, I already said I don't DO monkeys, and that includes lemurs!"

"Now you know _Mammoth-Mutt_."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." The camera moves away.

"Hey come back here!"


	10. Brainy Barker

I would like to thank Nightw2 for the ideas.

5

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" said 'The Voice' "_Brainy Barker ... she once had a crush on Tiger of the Wind _(from "Monster Rancher")"

"What are you talking about." Brainy said nervously.

"_Brainy Barker ... she got her powers from mind-capacity enhancement experiments in Acme Labs._"

"I think your getting me confused with a pair of mice. I never even been to a human lab."

"_Brainy Barker ... she's dating Pluto _(Mickey Mouse's pet dog)_, Dino _(from "the Flintstones")_, Astro _(from "the Jetsons") _AND Scooby Doo all at once._"

"No I'm not. I put a restaining order on all of them."

"_Brainy Barker ... she's the pet of Jean Grey _(of "X-Men" fame)"

"No I'm not. Just because we have the same powers, doesn't mean we're partners."

"_Brainy Barker ... she was once tried to over power Mister Peabody _(from the "Mister Peabody and Sherman" segments of the Rocky and Bullwinkle" cartoons)."

"No I didn't. Why would I turn againest my old teacher."

"_Brainy Barker ... she is a major fan of classic romance movies._"

"No I'm not, I like sci-fi movies."

"_Brainy Barker ... she once audtioned for the Fifi La Fume role on 'Tiny Toon Adventures'._"

"No I didn't. Do I LOOK like her? Or a second thought, don't answer that."

"_Brainy Barker ... she is a regular poker partner of Jonn Jonzz _(aka the Justice League's Martian Manhunter)_, the Sorceress _(from "He-Man and the Masters of the Universe")_, Shirley the Loon _(from "Tiny Toon Adventures") _AND Antauri _(from "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!")"

"Well, yeah. The fact that we ALL have mind powers means that none of us can bluff any of the others, so it's still a completely fair and square game, even if we DO use our powers."

"_Brainy Barker ... she is a contestant in the upcoming 'Miss Furry Toontown' Beauty Pagant._"

"Well I was, but they chosed Colleen as 'Miss Canine'."

"_Brainy Barker ... she is a fierce rival with both Colleen _(from "Road Rovers") _AND Isis because she won't stop trying to seduce either Hunter _(again from "Road Rovers") _OR Ace._"

"You know, I AM a telepath. I know where you are."

"Oh, goodbye." He tries to run away, but Brainy chased him off screen and you hear her beating him up.


	11. Paw Pooch

Before we start, I like to thank Nightw2 for the ideas. Now start the fic.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars._" said 'The Voice' "_Paw Pooch ... when he was a puppy, he tried to dig clear to the center of his home planet"._

"Uh, no I didn't" said Paw Pooch in confusion.

"_Paw Pooch... he was once the stunt double for Hong Kong Phooey._"

"No I wasn't. I wasn't even born in the 70s."

"_Paw Pooch ... he tried to audtion for the role of Ms. Lion in the first Spider-Man Movie._"

"WHAT?! No I didn't. Ms. Lion's not even in the movie."

"_Paw Pooch ... he got his start as a children's birthday party magician._"

"No I didn't!"

"_Paw Pooch ...he loves eating his own ear and toe wax._"

"That's disgusting, no one does that."

"_Paw Pooch ... he's really a cult leader for a group of giant arachnids_(that would be any creatures that naturally have eight legs and bug-type exoskeletons)"

"No, I'm not."

"_Paw Pooch ... he owes Vincent the Bear_(from the "Over the Hedge" movie) _more than twenty-five thousand dollars in gambling debts._"

"I never played a bear. My only poker buddy is Bulldog, and he owes ME money."

"_Paw Pooch ... he tries to bulk himself up on as much intense exercise as possible because he's jealous of Four Arms_(one of the aliens Ben Tennyson can turn into)"

"What, you think I'm jealous of Mr. 'Look at me I can juggle elephants'? Your crazy."

"_Paw Pooch ... he is one of a shoe store's favorite customers because he always has to buy at least FOUR pairs of shoes at a time._"

"I don't even wear shoes."

"Now you know _Paw Pooch_."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." The camera then moves away.

"Hey come back here! I don't eat ear wax, or own a cult. Hello, hello..."


	12. Tusky Husky

I would like to thank Nightw2 for the suggestions.

4

3

2

"_Know your stars, Know your stars, know your stars._" said 'The Voice' "_Tusky Husky ... his super-tooth is actually a sword that's stuck to his mouth by super-glue._"

"No it's not." said Tusky "This is genuine Ivry eh."

"_Tusky Husky ... he's the father of Mammoth Mutt's puppies, Deliah's kittens AND Brainy Barker's upcoming puppies._"

"Okay that last one's a lie. I would never go between Brainy and Tech eh."

"_Tusky Husky ... he tried to audtion for the role of Zolo's pet on "One Piece""._

"No I didn't eh."

"_Tusky Husky ... he can shoot laser beams and freeze rays from his tusk._

"Wrong husky pal. What's next, being adopted by a russian goose and an aqua-challaged bear eh?"

"Why didn't I think of that? I mean _Tusky Husky ... he once challenged Puss in Boots_(from "Shrek 2") _to a duel because he thought Puss was making a pass at his now EX-wife Deliah._"

"She didn't leave me for Puss, she left me for Panthor. Something about her kittens needing more bad influences eh."

"_Tusky Husky ... when given the choice between giving up drinking and getting neutered, he picked getting neuttered._"

"No, it was drinking eh."

"So you still drink?"

"I meant I gave it up!"

"_Tusky Husky ... when he's not busy on a Dog Stars mission, or on the Krypto series, he works as a fencing partner for Leonardo so that both of them can keep their swordsmanship skills sharp._"

"No, my partner is Antuan. Leo doesn't even do fencing, he does Kendo eh."

"Now you know _Tusky Husky_."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do." The camera moves away.

"Hey come back here eh."


End file.
